Klaus, Elena, and Elijah
by Night stars3
Summary: This is a story about Klaus kidnapping Elena. Elijah is also a main character in the story and helps Klaus even though he doesn't agree with what he's doing. Please review. I need inspiration. Rated M for safety and later chapters.


**Hi, my name is night stars3 and this is a story about Klaus Elena and Elijah. I really love the Vampire Diaries and fanfiction. Please review for opinions, suggestions, or any other comments or questions. **

**Elena's Pov**

I was lying on Damon's chest with one earpiece in because Damon had the other. We weren't in a relationship or anything, but Damon was my best friend. He helped me when Stefan went on a rampage and helped me get over him. I was greatly thankful for that. I knew in my heart that I needed to let Stefan go, but I wouldn't have been able to without Damon. I owe him for it. Whatever. Stefan's gone it doesn't even matter anymore. I just want to have fun and enjoy myself with my friends that I love. And listen to music. I love music, it helps me escape to a different world. A world where i don't have to put up with all this supernatural crap. Like how Bonnie is so hostile and cold to me because everything that has happened is my fault. And it is for the most part, but the music calls out to me. It understands my pain. The lyrics are my soul speaking the things that my words could never say.

I thought as I listen to my earplug blaring and rock my head slightly. It was rock music, as usual. Three Days Grace I think.

_don't know what's going on,_

_don't know what went wrong,_

_feels like a hundred years, _

_and I still can't believe your gone. _

_So i'll stay up all night, _

_with these bloodshot eyes. _

_While all these walls surround me with the story of our life. _

_I FEEL SO, much better, _

_now that your gone forever, _

_I tell myself, _

_that I don't miss you at all. _

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better,_

_NNOOWWW that your gone forever. _

_I look up to see Damon mouthing the words. I felt the sides of my mouth quirk up. He looked so cute. In a boyish way. With his jet black hair sticking out in places. I laid my head back on my music buddy's chest and closed my eyes when I heard Jeremy call._

_"ELENA! PIZZA'S HERE! I NEED MONEY!" _

_I groaned and grudgingly stood up. Ugh. My little brother may be cute, but seriously? Using my money for everything is not ok. _

_Note to self. Talk to Jeremy about getting his job back at the Grill. I thought as I turned to Damon pulling his earplug out. _

_"Come on Damon pizza's ready. Just because you don't need to eat it doesn't mean you have an excuse to skip dinner." I said. _

_"Ugh your soooo annoying! Why can't we get room service while we're in bed. Naked." Damon groaned with a cocky smirk at the end. _

_I threw a pillow at him and hit him square in the face. Damon didn't even flinch. he just looked down at the pillow and said, "Ouch."_

_I laughed and ran down stairs. My feet making soft thumping sound as Damon's heavy footsteps trudged behind me. As I reached near the bottom of the staircase, the scent of pepperoni pizza wafted towards me. I ran into the kitchen and tripped, but I caught myself just in time. _

_I looked back at the table to see Jeremy inhaling is third piece of pizza. "Hey!" I said laughing,"Save some for me." _

_I put two slices on my plate and poured a lot of ranch on it. _

_"Hey Jer, pass me can of coke." I said. _

_He got a coke out of the cooler and slid it on the table to me. _

_"Thanks."_

* * *

**Elena's Pov**

Later that night, after Damon had left and Jeremy went up to bed, I switched off the tv that was now playing re-runs of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I slowly hoisted myself up off the couch and started walking towards the stairs, cracking my joints in the process. My limbs felt like lead and my hand had fallen asleep, I realized as I walked up the steps.

By the time I had brushed my teeth and hair, I wasn't stiff anymore. Except my eyes were still heavy and drooping. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some black boyshorts, gray sweatpants, a gray training bra, and a pink tank top. I am so weird. I thought as I put on my pjs. I must be the only girl on the Earth who sleeps in a training bra. Whatever. I blame supernatural drama. At least now I know if I get kidnapped I'll be wearing a bra.

I slowly walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers. Then I climbed in. The bed felt good. It was nice and cold and then began to warm up because of my body heat. I adjusted and fluffed up my pillow to perfection and laid my head on it. My hair fanned out around me like a chocolate halo. I was so tired and I felt my eyes drop. I felt like I was floating among clouds as I began to fall into slumber.

_I was running. No skipping through a green meadow in a plain spaghetti strap white dress that complimented my smooth olive skin. I wasn't wearing any shoes and I continued running and leaping around the field. Occasionally I rolled around in the long soft green grass. It was full of purple flowers too. The sun was warm and felt so good. It was scorching hot, but more warm beach weather. I basked in it, knowing that it would probably never feel this amazing again. I gazed up and there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. I was smiling. The day was breathtakingly beautiful._

_ I decided to lay down on the blanket of lush grass, the purple flowers hanging over my face like a canopy. I closed my eyes and daydreamed about simple things like flying and jumping on clouds. I felt a faint breeze that caused the grass to sway. I ignored it. That was perfectly normal. Soon after though, the wind grew stronger. I opened my eyes. The flowers were gone and the grass felt prickly and I watched it slowly shrivel and die. I hastily stood up. What's happening? I glanced up and say dark gray clouds rolling over the hills engulfing everything around me._

_ I began running as fast I could into a dark forest I hadn't seen before. I heard thunder and it began pouring. Buckets of water were raining down on me. I was gasping for air trying to see through the dripping strands of long chocolate hair in my face. I faintly heard music over the howling wind; barely making out the words. _

_**Long, lost words, whisper slowly,**_

_**to me,**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here, **_

_**when all this time I've been so hollow, inside,**_

_**(I know your still there)**_

_**Watching me, wanting me,**_

_**i can feel you pull me down,**_

_**Fearing you, loving you,**_

_**i won't let you pull me down,**_

_The music was eerie and creepy I thought as I contributed sprinting like a mad person. My feet were bleeding, blue, and bruised I noticed as I looked down. Big mistake. The second I looked back up, I tripped over a huge log that sent me tumbling down a hill. On and on I rolled. I miraculously missed all trees too, but my relief was short lived as I tried to get on my feet, I stumbled into a rushing river. It was icy cold and I was freezing alive in there. I panicked. No. It can't end like this. _

_In a last fruitless attempt as I was gasping due to lack of air, I screamed,"HELP!" _

_"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" _

_But my efforts were in vain as I was brought under by the bellowing waves. This time though I didn't resurface. This the end. I thought. This is how it ends. My throat restricted and I saw spots. A flashing light blinded me._

I shot up out of the covers gasping for breath. Oh my God. I was sweating I realized as I put the back of my hand to my forehead. My panting soon slowed to normal pace along with my racing heart beat. I pulled the sticky duvet off my body and opened my window. I felt like I was suffocating in my own room.

I need some tea and a snack, I decided. I carefully threaded across my messy room so as not to step on any sharp objects. I reached for my door, fumbling for the knob. I slowly twisted it and quickly opened the door. It made a sharp squeak. I held my breath and looked over at Jeremy'a bedroom door, hoping I didn't wake him. These days he could use all the sleep he can get. I stayed in that position for a few minutes longer before deciding to descend down the stairs. My soft footfalls seemed to be echoing throughout the entire house.

Once I had made it down the stairs I looked at the kitchen clock. It read 2:34. Good. I still have plenty of time to sleep. I put my hand on the wall seeking the light switch panel and when I found it I switched one on.

I screamed at what I saw.

There was Klaus. Leaning up against my kitchen wall. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. My thoughts started spinning, wondering what on Earth Klaus could want. I'm so stupid. Of course I knew what Klaus wanted, he wanted my blood for his precious hybrids. Klaus started to stalk towards me like a prowling lion. I took a step backwards once I regained the use of my feet. I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. He was in my face now. Grinning down at me like the Chesire Cat.

Probably because he knew just how a afraid I was.

"Hello, love." Klaus said.

I looked up at him with disgust. "Klaus." I said scowling."What are you doing here."

He smirked at that," I thought it was obvious. Pack a bag, love. We're leaving."

"What?" I said shakily. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Klaus just laughed and smiled cheekily," Funny. You say that like you actually have a choice."

This can't be happening, I thought as my eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. AN ESCAPE ROUTE! ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME ELENA? HE'LL CATCH YOU BEFORE YOU GET THREE FEET! Still I had to try. So, I looked up at him and smiled. That's when I kneed him the groin. He groaned in pain as I sped up the stairs and into my room. I raced over to the window, fumbling with the lock, but I was grabbed from behind and pinned to my bed.

I looked up to see the gorgeous, but extremely scary Klaus. I started to cry I didn't know what to do as his hands covered my mouth and nose. I thrashed around desperately trying to breathe, but Klaus was a lot stronger than me.

"I tried to do this the easy was Elena, but you forced my hand. Lights out, sweetheart."

I hated suffocating more than anything and the world and decided that I need to be awake when he took me so I could escape. Therefore, I let my body go limp and my eyes droop, hoping that Klaus would buy the act. Thankfully he did and he let me go. He quickly let me go and ran at vampire speed around the room. Probably packing a bag for me.

Once he finished, he walked over to me. Somehow, I magically kept my heart rate down and my breathing steady. I didn't want to blow my cover, so I just kept thinking, in, out. In, out. In out. Klaus carefully scooped me up in his arms and walked me out of the house. Just to try to get him to like me, I snuggled into his warm chest. I was really surprised that his heart beats, but I guess that's an effect of being a hybrid. He set me down some his cushioned leather car seats with my head resting on someone's lap.

I wondered who's lap I was resting on. My question was soon answered when another British accent spoke," Niklaus, tell me why again you have kidnapped the lovely Elena?

_Elijah! What's he doing here? Is he here to save me? Or team up with his crazy brother?_

"I need her blood for my hybrids, remember? Also, something else that Im not going to tell you." Klaus said with a devilish smirk.

Elijah said nothing and just started to stroke my back. It felt so good and I was so exhausted that I couldn't help but fall asleep, letting Elijah's rhythmic strokes send me into oblivion.

**Klaus' pov**

I was going to go upstairs and just grab Elena, but when I heard her wake up panting, I knew she'd end up coming downstairs. So, I just waited in her kitchen leaving Elijah the car. I smirked when I thought of Elijah. Oh how easy it was to convince Elijah to come with me. One because I threatened to dump Rebekah in the Antartic ocean, and two, because he is totally in love with Elena. Which his fine by me as long as he keeps his hands off my future wife. For I just learned that the only person a hybrid can procreate with is a doppelgänger. How convenient.

I heard Elena's soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen. She flipped the light switch on and screamed. I smirked. She was practically shaking in fear even though she tried to hide it. Ha. Does she actually think that I can't tell she's scared. Kids these days. I stalked toward her like a predator knowing just how much frightened she would be.

"Hello, love." I said looking down at her beautiful face and eyes that now had tears in them. I smiled widely knowing that they were because of me.

I looked down at her face that was showing extreme distaste as she said,"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Was she an idiot? Why else would I be here?

"I thought it was obvious. Pack a bag, love. We're leaving." I responded.

"What?" Elena said with her voice quivering,"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted.

Wow. that's a good one. Is she forgetting that she's a frail little human girl? Even if I were human this would be easy. I laughed and said,"Funny. You say that like you actually have a choice."

I saw her trying to figure a way out. It was quite amusing, but at the same time I felt a little bad. Wait. I don't feel bad. I don't care. The only thing I care about is hybrids and world domination right? My thoughts were soon brought to a halt when the little Katerina doppelgänger kneed me in they groin. I groaned,"Bloody hell!"

I quickly got up after the blow and raced up the stairs and burst into her room. She was over by the window and I grabbed her. I pinned her down against the bed and started to suffocate her.

I then said,"I tried to do this the easy way Elena, but you forced my hand. Lights out, sweetheart."

She thrashed, turned, and tossed, but my trip didn't loosen. I felt bad too. I knew how much suffocation scared her and I probably should've just knocked her upside the head. I let her go once her body went limp and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Okay. Now that she's unconscious I can pack a bag. I whooshed around the room gathering everything she needs in a black duffel bag. At the end, inside the bag was all her toiletries, Pamprin, Advil, hair elastics, lots of clothes, pjs, undergarments, books, ipod, and Elena's journal. There. All set. I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked over to Elena. She looked so adorable. I picked her up in my arms and it felt like she belonged there. I couldn't wait to make her my wife. Even though it was for all the wrong reasons. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. She looked so perfect. Even more so when she started cuddling into my chest as I went down the stairs.

I laid her down on my backseat's black cushions with her head on Elijah. I shut the door and made my way around to the drivers seat. Once I was in and buckled, I started the million dollar Bentley. I was relaxed for the time being. Everything had gone according to plan.

Then Elijah pestered me with the never ending question," Niklaus, tell me again why you have kidnapped the lovely Elena?"

Ugh. Does he even know how to say anything else?

I put on a grin and replied," I need her blood for my hybrids, remember? Also, something else that I'm not going to tell you."

Elijah thankfully didn't respond and just kept kept rubbing Elena's back, which made me oddly jealous. Whatever. It's only because she looks like Tatia. Nothing else. There is no way I have a petty crush on Elena Gilbert. I don't have a heart and I don't want one.

It's going to be a long drive to North Carolina and then flight to Colorado.


End file.
